This invention relates generally to nail clippers with receptacles and a front lid and in particular to a new and improved nail clipper which contains cutting jaws on three sides to obtain the desired clipping angle, having handles for convenience and to maintain a more secure grip on the unit. Also included is a removable front lid to hold waste clippings, therein.
A case with closeable lid for a nail clip is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,948 issued Mar. 16, 1976 to the inventor of the present invention.
Some problems and limitations which this invention solves are:
First, the clipper can now be placed at different desired angles for clipping the nails.
Secondly, the upper and lower handles make holding the nail clipper easier and more secure.
Thirdly, the clipping receptacle with removable front lid will prevent unwanted waste clippings from being dispersed in the surrounding environment.
Fourthly, the removable front lid can fit between the cutting jaws, engage the nail clipper operating arm rivet to allow the front lid to be held in position and effectively cover the cutting jaws.
Other uses and benefits will become apparent during this disclosure.